There is something I need to ask you
by lillyross
Summary: this my first fanfic guys so reviews would be much appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

_**Heather's POV**_

'_Can't wait to see you tonight __J I'll pick you up a xxxx' _The smile that spread across my face was from ear to ear. Me and Niall had been seeing each other for about 4 years today. He really was the romantic he was made out to be taking me out to a fancy restaurant for our anniversary.

"Who is that texting you? Is it Niall?" teased Louis, every since me and Niall got together we have became really good friends to be honest I considered Harry my best friend.

"Shut up you! Crap, what time is it?" I say nearly dropping my phone.

"Erm… its nearly half past six, why?" Louis replied.

"Shit! Niall is coming to get me in half an hour and I'm no where near ready!" I say jumping out of my seat.

" Don't be daft you look great in that" Louis says. I look down at the grey joggy bottoms and one of Niall's hoodies.

"Are you being serious? It's our anniversary Louis I need to look a little bit presentable!" I say just before I rush up the stairs in the house that me and Louis share together, but not for long me and Niall have got ourselves a house that we will be moving into any day now.

_Half an hour later_

"H! Niall's here!" shouts Louis up the stairs. I look out the window and I see the stretch limo and Niall stepping out of it in his usual gear. A red polo shirt and cream coloured chinos, the exact same outfit he was wearing the night I met him. He looked amazing, like he usually did. Then my attention was drawn to the massive bouquet of red roses Niall was carrying in his hands. _What the hell is he doing?_ I think to myself, _he knows I don't like extravagant things._

"Heebs! Move, that's him coming to the door!" Louis shouts up again. I take one last look at myself in the mirror I have on a dark purple dress with rounded neckline and full skirt, it had a thin black belt around the waist. The necklace that I had on had four charms on it, a trebly clef, a 'sweet sixteen' one, one that Niall have given me with a four leaf clover on it and a silver heart that Niall have got for me on Valentines day last year. As I came down the stairs I could hear Louis and Niall speaking but couldn't make put what they were talking about. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard Louis say "Good luck, mate" what did he mean by that? Was he being sarcastic? He was good at that. Then there he was. He looked even more handsome close up.

"Wow, you….look…..amazing." Niall stuttered, he always did that when he was nervous. Why was he nervous? It was just me.

"Thanks," I smiled " you don't look to bad yourself"

Louis turns to me and runs over to give me a quick hug and says " Aww you look gorgeous Heebs have a great time"

As Niall comes towards me he hands the bouquet of flowers to me. "Aww thanks love, they are beautiful you shouldn't have"

"Nothing is too good for my girl" he says grabbing hold of hand. I put the flowers down on the sofa, grab my bag and head towards the door with Niall. Just as we are about to open the door Louis grabs Nialls arm and says "Now you, don't you be keeping her out to late! Be back by midnight or you will have me to deal with!" he always puts this act on when Niall comes to pick me up. He always gives the same reply "Yes sir, don't worry I will, you can trust me" I leaves me giggling every time because they take themselves so seriously whilst they say it.

I guess that's why I love Niall so much, his sense of humour and the fact everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, liked him. No matter what even if we are arguing he can always make me smile. We got into the limo after me telling Niall that he has spent too much money already, all he said was it was worth it.

_2 hours later at the restaurant_

The meal we had was glorious and Niall had been his usual self all night, charming and attentive, the only thing that was strange was that he hadn't eaten much which was totally not like Niall, something was wrong.

"Niall, are you okay? You have hardly eaten anything tonight is something bothering you?" I ask him to which he is a bit taken aback.

"Erm, no well yeah actually there is something on my mind." he says.

"Well whatever it you know you can always talk to me abut anything"

"Well actually there was something I wanted to say, tonight. Heather, you and me have been together for 4 years now and these past 4 years have been 4 of the happiest years of my life and that is all because of you, and I cant wait till we move in together finally able to see you every morning when I wake up next to you and every night when I go to sleep next to you. But there's one thing that I'm not happy about."

"What's that then" I say in a worried tone.

"The one thing that isn't making me happy is that I'm not able to say to the boys or anyone else for that matter, I can't say that the woman I'm moving in with is my wife. So I plan on changing that straight away."

When he says this me knees go weak and my stomach feels like it is going to fall out of my butt! Is this actually happening? Niall then proceeds to get down on one knee next to and say "Heather would you do me the greatest of honours as to agreeing to become my wife? Heather, will you marry me?" He then comes out with the most beautiful white gold engagement ring with a amazingly beautiful diamond in the middle.

There was no need to think about my answer. I jump up out of my chair still holding Nialls hand and scream "YES, YES,YES! Of course I will!"

Niall jumps to his feet and grabs me in his arms and holds me tight, then he pulls me into a kiss that is passionate but soft at the same time. I was going to marry the man I loved and we were going to live happily ever after. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Niall's POV**_

When we got into the limo to go back to Heather's place what had just happened still hadn't totally sunk in. She said yes, she said YES! Just then I snapped back to reality with the buzzing of my phone in my pocket.

'_Hey man, how did it go? Should I tell everyone one to go home or what? Lou' _

I knew he would do this to me! Note to self never tell Louis ANYTHING!

As we sat in the limo I looked over at Heather, she really is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, ever. I can't wait for the day that I am able to call her my wife.

As we pulled up outside Heather and Lou's place I could already see the banners and balloons from halfway down the street, when the guys throw surprises they don't do it half heartedly.

"Jesus Christ, what the bloody hell have you done now Niall?" Heather asked with a sense of terror behind her voice, presumably because of what may lie behind the door.

"Nothing to do with me babe, blame your house mate. Can't keep his big trap shut by the looks of things" I reply.

"Dear God, what the hell has he done?"

The limo gets to the door and as we get out of it the door swings open to reveal the boys and a couple of Heather's friends all shouting and popping party poppers.

"You ready?" I say to Heather before grabbing and holding her hand tight.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she reply's.

When we got in the house, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I thought Louis was going to have massive banners all over the place and there would be millions of people that neither of us knew. But it was nice just our very close friends.

"Here man, congrats! So how does it feel to be getting married?" Zayn says whilst thrusting a drink into my hand.

"It feels great man, seriously I can't wait"

"well you've surprised us, everyone always assumed it was going to be who was the first to get married" says Liam with a diet coke in his hand "But hey we are all so happy for you man."

"Thanks man, means a lot" I say, then it occurs to me someone is missing, " hey where is Harry? Here Louis!" I shout "Harry? Where is he?"

"Uhm….. He…is…uhm…" Louis stutters, "actually I don't have the faintest idea. He was here a second ago. Probably snogging one of Heathers mates out the back, I'll go check."

"Typical, he doesn't waste any time does he" I say under my breath.

"How the hell does he do that? He's only been here 5 minutes?" Zayn says in awe of how quick Harry can pull a girl, if in fact that was what he was doing.

Anyway nothing can spoil this night for me. Nothing.


End file.
